The New Students at Ouran High School
by ChristianGirl1023
Summary: New students Ruby and Kat Beaux and Poppy Skullz have transferred and are looking for new friends, relationships and adventure. And it all began with meeting the Host Club. PoppyXHikaru, RubyXKaoru


Me: *cosplaying Miku* HEY READERS! :DD *flaps arms* Welcome to my new story!

Ed: *cosplaying Kaito* ...Hey.

Me: Oh, yes. As for those of you who are new: Edward Elric is in my care and I'm taking good care of him. *smiles happily and hugs Ed*

Ed: Don't see the reason for cosplaying a Vocaloid...

Me: 'Cause it's fun! At least I can provide for that appetite of yours! *pokes his cheek*

Ed: *pokes back*

*poke war begins and I win*

Me: HA!

Ed: Damn it... D:

Me: Oh I almost forgot! I'm just going to put this first and foremost so I won't have to post it for the rest of my story. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. My sister owns her character (Kat Beaux) and my friend Victoria, who is my co-author, owns her character (Poppy Skullz). Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>The New Students at Ouran High School<p>

"Have you seen the new girls?"

"Yeah, who _are_ they? I don't even think they're from this country!"

"Hello, fellow peers!"

The group of girls stopped talking and turned around to see the two sisters they were talking about behind them.

"Oh, hello Beaux sisters," they all said in unison.

The sisters were very different from each other, both physically and personality-wise. The old sister, Ruby, was always changing her genre of clothing every week. This week she was wearing her favorite punk brand, Abbey Dawn by Avril Lavinge, one of her favorite singers. The ensemble was composed of a low, white V-neck t-shirt with "What the Hell" on it, black leather pants and black high-tops. Her long, light blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and Ruby adjusted her glasses in front of her icy blue eyes.

Her only sister, ten year old Kat, never changed her clothing genre like Ruby. Kat liked her clothes to be calm and sophisticated, and today she was wearing a cream-colored sweater with white jeans and ballet flats. A golden rhinestone ribbon was wrapped around her brown hair, too. The surprise about Kat is that even though she's only ten, she got ninth grade with her big sister!

"So, how are you today?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"We're doing fine, thanks. How about you?"

Ruby shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck. "Same here. Say, I was wondering about this group everyone's talking about. Who are they?"

The girls gasped in shock. "You don't know about the Host Club?"

Kat shook her head. "We heard about the Host Club, of course. We just haven't seen them," she said, half-hidden behind Ruby.

The group of six girls took the two sisters by the arms and ran across the hall and up the large marble stairs.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?" Ruby yelled.

"To the abandoned music room!" A brunette girl said.

Within seconds, they were in front of the music room and the group of girls let go of Ruby and Kat.

"Is this where they are?" Ruby asked and took a step towards the light-pinkish double doors. The group nodded. "Okay, thanks!"

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow!" The girls called as they went down the hallway, leaving for their homes.

"Well, that was fast!" said Ruby and her sister nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden, loud, clunking footsteps were heard from behind the two girls and they turned around to see Ruby's best friend, Poppy. Poppy is a very strange and perky Goth, who never seems to want to frown. She had long, reddish-brown hair that was down to her waist and stormy gray eyes. For this day, she was wearing a purple and black tank top under a dark grey vest, along with jean shorts and combat boots.

"Hello my friends," she said with her never-fading smile. "You guys checking out the Host Club too?"

"Yeah, we've really want to see what this is all about," Ruby answered casually.

Poppy then marched on over to the doors and said, "Then let's see, shall we?" And with that, Poppy swung open the doors to the abandoned music room and rose petals flew into her mouth. "What the hell?" she asked. The doors were now fully open and the three friends could now see the entire Ouran Host Club, dressed up in medival attire.

The boys all said in unison, "Welcome!"

* * *

><p>Me: So?<p>

Ed: *nods in approval* Very nice. You and Victoria worked hard on this story.

Me: No duh, Sherlock! But thanks. *hugs him again*

Ed: ... *shrugs and hugs back*

Me: So R&R readers! Take care~


End file.
